There's a monster under the bed
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: A PuddingxTart ONESHOT. When Tart gets a 'little' fear due to one of Kisshu's bedtime stories; he can't overcome it by himself even after two days. But with Pudding coming for a sleepover?... Well, that's another story. -Better than it sounds-


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

This is a PuddingxTaruto one shot, taken from **Tart's point of view**! -grins widely-

I got this idea -randomly- when I was thinking about stuff for my next fanfic chapters! (XD Yea, I always get ideas when I ponder over my next fanfic chapter, but not for the fanfic itself! DX)

If you don't like it, don't bother to leave flames. I take no offense about them; they'll just get reported and laughed at. Constructive criticism on the other hand.. I will take my time to read and try to improve ne! :D

Hmm... It is a little 'childlike' -better word for childish XD- but childish can be a good and cute thing, plus, they're still children after all!...Right? -looks around-"I'm sure someone, at _least_ one of you will agree with me... T.T Anyone!?"

--

**Note;**

**It includes a little humor, but fluff, well, it depends on what your expectations for a fanfic fluff is.. I'm not sure **I'm not experienced in what different people differ fluff as ):

-Ai-Chan

* * *

I sat on my bed, wrapping the blanket around me as I shivered occasionally.

_Stupid Kisshu, stupid bedtime story. _

Two days ago I had pestered the green-haired alien; also known as my comrade and friend to tell me a bedtime story when he was in a evil and playful mood. Big mistake.

Flashback.

_"Ne, you know the story about the monster under every child's bed; the one that mothers on earth used to tell their children?" Kisshu smirked, eyes wide with enthusiasm._

_"No, that's lame." I scoffed, folding my arms. "There's no such thing."_

_"You better believe it, because EVERYONE has one under their bed; and you're still considered a child." Kisshu insisted._

_"Am NOT!"_

_He ignored me and continued. "I used to see one under my bed, but it's gone now. After all, it only comes after children. You can never be too careful." At that time Kisshu looked so serious. Then I began to think. What if he wasn't lying? What if there really is a monster under my bed?_

_"..What does it look like?"_

_Kisshu frowned. "It's big, hairy and blue.. It's worse than a chimera animal, that I can assure you."_

_"And??" I asked impatiently. "It has two huge horns and very, and I mean, very long claws that will pull you under the bed. I just managed to survive that barely. Remember the time when I came into the kitchen one morning with scratches on me?" I nodded wide-eyed. "Well, Pai told you that I accidentally hit a tree and fell right?"_

_I laughed, but Kisshu cut me off sharply. "Well, I didn't. _IT_ almost got me. It was then that I found out that our weapons didn't work against that monster, and it just ate up the chimera animal that I sent."_

_"What happened then??" I asked quickly. My heart was thumping louder and louder. Kisshu shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know. My only advice to you now is that you should get rid of it.. before it_ comes up _and gets you. Well, that's all I can tell you!" Kisshu's voice began cheery again at the last sentence. "Good night!"_

End Flashback.

I couldn't help but believe what Kisshu had said then, no matter how much I tried not to. "You know what Kisshu?" I said aloud angrily. "I hate you, AND your bedtime stories."

_KNOCK!_

I jumped up slightly, startled. "Taru-Taru?" Was that Pudding's voice?

That's right... I had convinced Pai to let her have a sleepover in our ship five days ago after she had begged for it for two whole days!

_...Stupid Kisshu. I hate you even more now._

"What is it?" I said aloud. Pudding turned the knob and came in, closing the door behind her. "Pudding thought having a sleepover meant that Pudding and Taru-Taru get to stay up late together in the same room Na No Da." She said as she sat at the edge of my bed. "Well, I changed my mind." I tried to answer coldly. No way was I going to tell her about that. _Wait... did Kisshu and Pai tell her then?.._ I waited for her response.

"Kisshu and Pai-san told me what happened Na No Da..You know.. the one about the monster?" She said as I blinked and retorted. "W-Wha-!? Well, stupid Kisshu and his stupid story." I mumbled, my face flushed. I pulled my blanket tighter to me as I looked down. _Oh great... They told her._

Pudding grinned happily at me; like she always does. "Well, Pudding used to have a fear of that too Taru-Taru! Sure it was quite a long time ago, but Pudding's...mother helped Pudding overcome it Na No Da." Pudding's voice seemed softer and sad as she mentioned her late mother. I knew that they used to be very close, and Pudding cherished memories of her. I couldn't help but looked at her worriedly. I wanted to say something, _anything_, to comfort her, but I couldn't. My mind was blank. "Pudding..." I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"So now Pudding shall help Taru-Taru overcome this Na No Da, the same way Pudding's mother taught Pudding, ok Taru-Taru?" Pudding smiled. I was a little taken aback by her sudden change in moods but couldn't help but smile back at her. She is just so... sweet. _Wait, what am I thinking!?_

I couldn't help as her smile lingered on in my mind. Oh gawd, am I starting to become like _Kisshu_ now? I mentally kicked myself.

"What does the monster look like Na No Da?" She asked as I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Pudding said, 'What does the monster look like Na No Da?'" Pudding repeated, a hint of worriedness in her eyes. "Are you okay Taru-Taru?"

"Ohh.. Yea. Umm.. Kisshu said that it was..." I paused and looked at her. "Go on! Tell Pudding Na No Da!" She demanded. I sighed and tried to recall what Kisshu had said. "Big, hairy, blue. With two huge horns and very, _very_, long claws... Long claws to _drag _me under the bed with." I winced. _Stupid Kisshu._

Pudding giggled and smiled at me as I shot her a glare. _What's so funny? I'm in fear here!_

"Pudding knows what monster that is!" Pudding exclaimed, her hand shot in the air in triumph, like she's just won a war. "It's the one Pudding calls, '_Kishster_' Na No Da!"

I couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter_. Kishster? _"That's just Kisshu and the monster combined Pudding!" I pointed out. "Isn't there any other name for it?" Pudding pouted and crossed her arms. "No, it's Kishster Na No Da! So you want Pudding to help you or not?" I stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Okay, fine. Kishster then." I said. "After all, it WAS Kisshu who got me into this fear-of-monster state. _Kisshu the Monster._" I repeated and grinned. "Him and his stories suit it very well!!"

Pudding giggled.

_Her laugh, her smile.._ I shook myself awake again.

"So what do we need?" I asked blankly as Pudding thought for a while, her hand placed below her chin like some detective in deep thought. "Monster spray Na No Da." She replied.

"And where are we going to get that?" I wanted to know.

"Have you got any bug-spray Taru-Taru?"

I left my blanket and floated to the drawer. "So bug-spray's monster-spray huh.." I pondered, a smile spread on my face. I was messing up the drawer. _Where is it?_ "Bug-spray works just as well as Monster-spray Na No Da." Pudding explained.

"Found it!" I slammed the drawer shut and handed the spray to Pudding.

"Hmm.. And now we need air-freshener spray Na No Da." Pudding announced. "I'll check my other drawer." I replied as I rummaged through the second drawer. I found this one quickly.

"Now we need to turn off the lights Na No Da! Ready?"

A pang of fear surged through me. "Don't worry Taru-Taru. You take one," She handed me the air-freshener spray, "and I'll have one. We'll off the lights, leapt under the bed at the same time and SPRAY! Ready Na No Da?"

I laughed. "Ever ready Pudding." _With her here, it'll be alright.. Right?_

The lights went off. "NOW!!" We both yelled as we dived under the bed and sprayed. I closed my eyes and pressed the spray-can as hard as I could.

_Hope it doesn't grab us.. _I pleaded to no one in particular._ Hope it doesn't grab her.. Take me instead if you really have to. _

_BZZZTTZZ!! BZZZTTZZZZZ!!_

_Cough cough. That smell was so NOT good._

At least whatever monster that was down there was gone.

_It wasn't so bad; neither of us got dragged down._

_Stupid Kisshu, stupid story. _

_But I couldn't less care about that now._

"Okay, Pudding, I think the monster's gone now.." I whispered.

"Me too Taru-Taru." Pudding whispered back, coughing a little.

"Hehe." I couldn't help letting out a small laugh. Pudding giggled. _This was fun and funnier than I thought._

Suddenly, the lights went on. "What are the both of you- EWWWW.. What's with the bug-spray and air-freshener spray combination!?" It was Kisshu.

I grinned and leapt out from under the bed, Pudding following suit. "We were annihilating the monster under the bed Na No Da." Pudding beamed, smiling. "Yea, a monster called the _'Kishster'_." I added, smirking at the green-haired teen that stood at the door in front of us.

Kisshu looked at me weirdly but just laughed. "Okay, I _know _that monster was named after me, I'll get you back some other time Tart!" He chuckled and closed the door, but not before flickering off the lights again.

_Silence._

"...Idiot.. He just HAD have to turn the lights out again, didn't he?" I muttered sacastically to Pudding.

_Silence. Huh?_

"Taru-Taru?" I heard Pudding say from behind me.

"Yeah?" I spun around.

"DARK PILLOW FIGHT!!" I felt a pillow land on my head; its cushy fluffiness made a soft and low, '_POOFM!_'

"I've got Taru-Taru!" I heard Pudding voice. I grabbed a pillow from my bed. It was dark, but I knew my way.

_POOFM!_

"How's that, monkey-girl?" I laughed.

"Not so nice Taru-Taru!" She shouted brightly as she landed another blow on me.

I laughed, as I flew to the switch and flicked the lights on. Pudding opened the door. "Very messy Taru-Taru." She remarked as I flew on my bed. "Yeah. I was looking for that bug-spray just now, remember?" She rummaged through the drawer.

"What is...this Na No Da?" I watched as Pudding pulled out a bag of sweets. "Sweets. Take one if you want to." I said as Pudding opened the bag. "Okay. You want one? Hey, isn't this the same type of sweets that Pudding gave you?"

"Umm.. Yea." I struggled to find the words to say. "I got hooked on them so... You know you really shouldn't give me tasty sweets." Pudding looked strangely at me. "Sweets are only nice if they're tasty Taru-Taru." I mentally kicked myself, _again._

"So is Taru-Taru still worried about the monster under your bed?" Pudding laughed.

"W-Wha!?" My face felt hot. "Well, not anymore anyways..." I softened my expression while rubbing the back of my head. After all, she had helped me overcome this silly fear which could've haunted me for _ages_.. At least I could sleep normally again starting from tonight. "Thanks." I mumbled. Pudding just put back the bag of sweets and bounced to my bed. "Was it fun Na No Da?" She asked, looking at me with an eager expression. I laughed. "Wanna do it again Pudding?" I asked, throwing her the air-freshener spray-can which she caught perfectly. "I'll take the bug-spray this time."

Pudding nodded. "OKAY Na No Da!" She beamed cheerfully. "But, before that, aren't you going to reward Pudding for-"

Without thinking, I gave her a hug. I felt her body stiffen as she was stunned. "Like this?" I ask as she nodded in response. Then she hugged me back with a surge of energy and glee. Well, actually, it was more like squeezing the life out of me..

I huffed but smirked and hugged her tighter. _This looks like a start of hug-war. _I felt her grip tightened, and so did mine, and soon, we were engaged in a hug-war.

_Click!_

"...What are the _both _of you doing?" It was Pai, who had come in to check on us; _without_ knocking on the door. Kisshu was standing by his side with a camera in hand. Pudding and I immediately let go. "Umm.. Hug-war?" I echoed. "Oh really?" Kisshu snickered. "Well, this picture will go nicely as a remembrance for you two lovebirds!" With that, Kisshu floated down the corridor. Pai just stared at the both of us before nodding. "Well, come down later if you want cookies." He said.

"...Stupid Kisshu.." I muttered.

Pai just smiled and closed the door.

"Don't worry Taru-Taru, we can get them back some other time." _Pai's still near._

As soon as Pai's footsteps faded (he walked instead of floating) Pudding and I burst into laughter as we blushed and looked at each other. "Hug-war's fun." Pudding stated. "I challenge you to the next one, okay?" I laughed. _I couldn't bother about Kisshu now. I'll get him back sooner or later. Just hope by that time, he hadn't sent it to the old hag yet. _

"But first... Ready?" I held up my spray.

"Ever ready Taru-Taru!"

I switched the lights off.

"NOW!!"

...

_Well.. Maybe I don't hate you and your bedtime stories after all Kisshu._

_But Pudding and I will get you back for the picture, right after we finish 'annihilating the Kishster'_

_That, you can be sure of._

* * *

Not a short one-shot right? :D Well, not _that_ short anyways. -shifty eyes and smile-

Well, personally, I thought that it was quite sweet -shrugs- Did it when I got inspiration and decided to post it. Review; tell me what you think about this, yeah. XD

-Ai-Chan


End file.
